Depth Undertaking
by CherryBloomDreams
Summary: While trying to save Ezra from some trouble with the Imperials he got himself into, Kanan has to sacrifice himself in order to save the rest of the crew. As an last hope to get Kanan back, Ezra makes a deal with William Cyber, who tells Ezra he can resurrect Kanan for only a 'small' price. But besides, you can't truly bring someone back from the dead, can you?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.**

_Specter 6 to Specter 1. Come in Specter 1_

_Specter 1 to Specter 6, What's the problem?_

_Cyber wanted me to warn you that you'd better head towards Bay 5._

_He sure knows a lot of things, doesn't he?_

_Yeah, he sure does._

_This is Specter Cyber, wanting to tell you the Inquisitor is coming your way._

_Alright, Specter Cyber, I'll watch out for him._

* * *

_Ezra I need you to head to the_ Ghost _and tell Hera I'll be there in a few minutes._

_Great. I think I got it. But just in case, tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening._

*Sigh* _I need to go to head to the _Ghost _and tell - Hera I'll be there in a - few minutes._

_..Alright. I will._

* * *

_Kanan, where are you?_

_I'll be right there, Hera, I'm just in a tight situation. _

_Well, you'd better hurry up, I can't just leave you here! _

_I'll - be - right - there -_

_Okay, I can't wait forever_

* * *

_Hera, you're - going to have to leave - without me -_

_You know I can't!_

_There's - no other - choice.._

_Hera! We can't!_

_..If Kanan says we need to, then we need to to, Ezra. No matter how much you, and I, don't want to._

..._Alright._

* * *

_This is Specter Cyber, wanting to tell you that, um, Specter 1's, uh, ...dead. _

* * *

**Aha I tried.**

But seriously, this was fun to write :3 And I may or may be throwing in some Lego Movie nonsense here and there because it's fun. I'm a weirdo, I know.

Oh and Specter Cyber is William Cyber. And yes, he is Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls aha (He belongs to Alex Hirsch, btw). All your wonderful OCs will be appearing starting next Chapt- *gets distracted by Northwest Manor Nor trailer*

Hope you guys enjoyed! C:  
-CherryBloomDreams


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look it's an update. God, I'm so sorry this took so long, I was suffering (and still am, kind of) from depression these past couple of weeks and school got in the way, but yay, here it is, finally! Enjoy this super belated chapter C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels or the original Bill Cipher. **

-EZRA-

_Ah, Lothal. _

_A place for markets, selling goods and supporting the Empire_

_...Unless you're me. _

"There they are!" "Let's get them!"

My name is Ezra. The man with me is my master Kanan. You may be wondering what we're doing, fleeing from a herd of Bucket Heads.

But no matter, there's a perfectly logical explanation.

* * *

"Drawbridge! Green Bay! Let's go!" Cyber called to us, standing on the ramp leading into the Ghost as we came closer.

Cyber, or William Cyber, is our new, uh, crew mate, I guess. I think he just wants one of us to leave the crew/die so he can take control. I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at Kanan. Rather eye, since he has an eyepatch over his left eye. We meet him one day on Lothal, during a mission, saying that he could help with our cause (Fighting against the Empire) or something like that. And yeah, Drawbridge and Green Bay are his nicknames he gave us.

As Kanan and I raced onto the Ghost right before it took off, Cyber came up to us with a bored expression on his face.

"Took you long enough."

I could hear Kanan sigh as he climbed up the ladder to leave the room. Cyber turned to me with a smirk on his face.

There was something about Cyber I couldn't trust. And it wasn't just he had a way with making things go crazy.

"What are you up to this time?" I ask him before he can say anything

"Nothing, I swear," Cyber says in a tone I know he's lying "You need to stop blaming me on everything, Drawbridge, or people are going to start thinking you're up to something"

"I'm up to something? What about you?" I say sternly

"I'm up to nothing, stop jumping to conclusions, Drawbridge."

"I swear I'll figure out what it is your up too."

"Oh really? Let's see how you like being tickled. In your dreams" And with that Cyber had left the room smiling his almost-too-usual creepy smile.

It was time to get some evidence.

* * *

-TRAGEDY-

_I step through the narrow corridor, looking around cautiously while pulling my semi-long messy dark red hair in bun and then grapping my blaster from supply belt. _

_I proceed with care and watchful eyes and sure enough there's a- _

"Tragedy, are you listening to me?" Geretrudis Ethelinda, or I call her Trudy, calls to me, separating me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm listening. Kind of." I reply, focusing my attention to my best friend.

"So I'm going to talk to the girl over there, who's a friend of mine, and you can stay here and wait-"

"What's her name? And why haven't I met her yet?" I interrupt as usual.

"Eolande Forestyne and you've met her before." She says to me.

"I'd remember a name like that if I'd had met her." I respond.

"How about you go outside and wait for me?" Trudy says, about to leave

"Alright, fine, have fun talking to your friend." I say, standing up and heading outside.

But before I can, Trudy hugs me and says "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Mhm" I wave goodbye as she releases she heads over to talk to her friend and I head outside.

* * *

As soon as I had left and was immediately bored, I turned a corner, sighing and, of course a familiar blondie was standing right there. I knew he wanted something to do with me

"I need your help" Blondie says simply, leaning against the wall.

"And what possibly do you want my help for this time?" I ask him, putting my hands on my hips.

Blondie, or Cyber if you will, is an old friend of mine, though we don't usually talk to each other as much as when I was younger. He somehow always needs my help for one of his crazy plans that I'm pretty sure he can do all by himself. But he drags me into them anyway.

"What, no hellos? No I missed you?" He replies with a smile "Admit it you missed me"

"No, I didn't. Even if I did, I would never admit it. And you haven't answered my question, what do you want with my help?" I ask him again

He shifts his gray eyes as to look for someone. Then he puts his hand on my shoulder, quieting speaking "Look, would you keep your voice down, there's someone trying to spy on us and I don't want them overhearing us."

"Why? Who's watching us?" I say with a somewhat quieter voice than before.

"Never mind that, just keep your voice down, alright?" He takes his hand off my shoulder and stands up strait.

"Fine, whatever."

Blondie swifts his eyes again, even moving his body around to check no one's around us. "You know Drawbridge, right?"

"Yeah, didn't he join that rebel crew a few months ago?" I pause "..You aren't planning to kill him, are you?"

"Yeesh, relax, Pandora, of course not!" He responds but mumbling, "Maybe.. What was going to say was I joined the rebel crew too-"

"I thought you were against the Empire." I interrupt, kind of knowing what he's up too.

"I am. I told you this ages ago, I have my own cause to worry about," He says, annoyed "Listen to me and you might actually hear what I'm trying to tell you. And besides, I don't have much time, so stop interrupting me!"

"And yet you still join rebel crews and find out all their secrets." I say, not really wanting to stop asking follow up questions.

He sighs. "I just need your help."

"What if I don't want to help you?" I tell him, about to turn away. "What if I don't want to be dragged into another one of your crazy plans? What if I just turn away and don't care even the littlest bit."

"Alright, fine, I'll find someone else." Blondie declares, getting a little mad at me. And not just because I won't pay attention.

"But if ever change your mind, Pandora, I'll be here for you." He continues saying "Hey, wanna hear my impression of you in about 3 seconds?"

He jumps back and screams, as if something scared him. I turn around, rolling my eyes playfully, not believing it.

Someone then comes up to me and says simply, "Hey Tragedy."

I jump back and scream a little bit, just like Blondie did. Oh c'mon.

The person, who I recognize as Trudy, says in her usual curious voice "Who were you talking to?"

I turn to look at Blondie, but he apparently left, leaving me to answer.

"No one." I reply "No one at all"

* * *

**Yay, I'm finished! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Geretrudis Ethelinda belongs to Flowerpetal (she'll have a bigger part in following chapters, sorry for the small part in this one)**

**Eolande Forestyne belongs to TeddyBear**

**So yeah, tons of Gravity Falls references in this chapter, even though I didn't really plan any of them (besides the beginning reference to the episode Tourist Trapped). Expect more, because I promise you, there will be more, and not just from Gravity Falls. As you can probably already tell, I use tons and tons of references from cartoons, movies, all sorts of things in my writing. It's just another way of saying I'm obsessive with my fandoms**

**Anywho, I'll be going on vacation for the next week so I'll and write the next chapter in my free time or while I'm waiting in line for something.**

**And before you start yelling at me about Tragedy calling Cyber 'Blondie' and how the word blondie isn't used in the SW galaxy (I'm actually not sure if it is or not) I just want to say that since Cyber's a close relation to Bill Cipher, he might accidentally say some Earth references to Tragedy one day and she just picks it up and starts saying them too so yeah. **

**Goodnight everyone! C:**

**-CherryBloomDreams **


	3. Author's Note

**This isn't a actual update, sorry guys, but just bare with me. **

**Now wait before you go do probably more important things than reading this, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I wanted, disappearing from Fanfiction for 2 months and everything else. And hate me if you want, I really don't mind.**

**No, I won't be updating this story any longer. I'm going to rewrite this with a better plot, better getting canon character's personalities down and better everything. Nothing's going to change really, Cyber's still going to be in the story (Tragedy also, but she won't have as big as a role as I originally planned) and definitely you all's OC will included. I'm planning to have the rewritten story up in about a week or less, hopefully less because you've been waiting to long for me to update as it is. **

**Please if you have any questions (or suggestions because I'll probably need some down the road), feel free to ask me and Ill answer them as best as I can and as fast as I can. **

**I'm super super sorry for not updating, like I said before, hate me if you want, say bad stuff about me being a procrastinator or how slow I am at practically everything. **

**Ill delete this story once I have the other up, but Ill keep it if you want me to. (Yep I'm that crazy fangirl who rewrites her story after only 2 chapters) **

**Well until goodnight everyone! **

**-Cherry **

**(But on a happier note, June 20th guys! (Why do I want to say the 19th?) June 20th Star Wars Rebels return and hngnhgnnn I can't wait.) **


End file.
